No One's Listening
by EvanTheGunnerGirl
Summary: Evan and Zubia, Two not-so-normal school girls follow a beaten up child into an alley,Only to meet up with an evil palm-tree! As, sucky as It sounds, It may be pretty good! Give it a try,Please. Permantent Hiatus.Now:Shouken Aida Miuchi
1. Chapter 1

Hello!Ohayo! This is my first story. I really hope you enjoy it Read, Review, and add to your favorites!

Disclaimer: I don't own Muhyo & Roji (brief appearrance) Or FullMetal alchemist. I own Evan, Zubia is her own person. A person loyal enough to want to be in all my stories!=D

This story will seem strangely familiar to What One May Never See by Wandering Hitokiri. That is where I got my inspiration from. Obviously, Im not stealing all her Ideas. I'll try to stay as original as possible, I promise.

Ok! Chapter one up! Chapter 1: Two Girls and a Palm-tree

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Evan! Evan! Ivanna!" I heard someone calling my name. At the last word, I realized who it was. Still though, I dare not look up from my Muhyo & Roji. "Yes, Zubia?" I inquired. It was 3:20 and we had 10 minutes left in school, and "Can you draw me?" She asked, smiling her adorable smile. "How many times have I ALREADY drawn you, Zubia?" I replied with a question and watched as she counted on her fingers. "This will be the 5th time." She replied bluntly. "Maybe later, we're getting to leave. You're walking me home today, right? Since my house is like 7 blocks away?" I asked as I put my books back into my bag. "Yeah, and don't forget your laptop." She said, pointing to the messenger bag near my feet. "Thanks for reminding me." I said. "No problem, knowing you, you probably would've forgot." I smiled a genuine smile after laughing at myself knowing it was true.

As we neared my home, it began to down-pour. As I pulled out my "Trusty" umbrella, I noticed a young boy with black hair in strange clothing covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises as he staggered behind a nearby café. "Hey Zubi-"I was cut short when I realized that Zubia had already began running after the poor boy. "Hey! Wait up!" I called out. Zubia hadn't noticed because she was already across the street and turning behind the building. "Crap" I said under my breath and began running after her. I dodged some cars and dropped my umbrella in the process. It was hard running against the wind and rain with two 2-ton bags. A minute or so later, I had finally made it to the back of the café. I hunched over, feeling breathless and out of shape. "Finally, I made it. Hey Zubia, how's the boy-""Is this yours?" I was cut off by a male, yet somewhat feminine, voice. I looked up, confused. Until I saw Zubia being held up by the hood of her purple, white and green sweater by a young man with the hair of a palm tree, and what looked like a sleeveless shirt that ties around the neck and a miniskirt. _"Does_ _this guy _(I think) _even notice the rain?_" It seemed she was trying to fight the cross dresser, but was completely failing. The young boy was nowhere to be seen. "Yes, she is. Now can you please put her down? There are politer ways of handling women." I said, slightly agitated. He dropped Zubia like a sack O' Potatoes onto the wet pavement. "I'm guessing you listened to nothing I just said?" I asked. I know Mom and Dad say don't talk to strangers, but this douche was getting on my last nerve. "Oh no, I heard you, quite well, in fact, despite the wind and rain," He replied_. "Oh, so he __**did **__notice the rain."_ I thought. "I just chose not to listen to you." He finished with a satisfied smirk. He looks as though he was trying to get me mad. Well, he's gonna get **exactly **what he wants.

"You may want to try that skill now, you trannie." I said. I smiled at his flustered expression once he comprehended the situation. "What did you call me you crazy Bish?!" He shouted. "She called you a trannie, you cross-dresser." Zubia said casually as she walked to my side. She took the words right out of my mouth. But, I still had more to add. It was on. "Oh Zubia, what's the point? The cross dressing Palm-tree is obviously hard-of-hearing." I told her innocently. "I am NOT a Palm-Tree!! I'm not a cross dresser either!!" It seemed he didn't like to be called a palm-tree. "Couldn't fool me." I said under my breath, but loud enough for only Zubia to hear. She giggled and replied, "Either he's blind, as well as hard-of-hearing, or we're in the part of town where it's OK for guys to wear skirts without being gay." As we laughed and giggled, we hadn't noticed how steamed Mr. Palm-Tree was getting. "You," Zubia and I turned to see Palm-Tree running towards us. "Are," We felt what was about to happen and turned to run. "Sooooo," We looked up as we ran to see him flipping over us. "Dead.", He finished as he landed in front of us, a smirk gracing his face. He grabbed Zubia by the neck and flung her into a dumpster far behind where we stood. I turned to see if she was alright, but knew what was going to happen when I felt something grab my blue-black sweater, causing both of my bags to fall on the floor. "You got something smart to say about me now, bitch?" He said with a smile. He looked as though he thought he won. "Two things, actually. First off, watch your language, secondly, I guess you aren't as blind as I thought, seeing as you knew where I was enough to grab me in the center my sweater." I said with false innocence. But, I still had one thing up my sleeve. "You may not be as blind as I thought, but I can fix that." I finished with a smirk as I jabbed him in the eyes. Now anyone who knows me would know that my nails, no matter how many times I clip them, will continue to be extremely sharp. Boy, I felt bad for anyone who had a run in with those sharp nails o' mine. I got the reaction I wanted, him letting go of my sweater to hold his eyes. I wasted no time. As soon as I hit the floor, I hopped up onto my feet, grabbed the closest thing next to me (My computer bag), Socked palm-tree in the head, causing him to crash into the back of the café, and rushed to Zubia's side.

I had no time to speak as I noticed that the palm-tree was standing and seemed to be regaining his eyesight. The fact that he seemed to be glaring at me was a dead giveaway. No, he wasn't glaring at Zubia and I, He was just glaring at me. _"This is just great. He's got his sights set on me now. At least Zubia's safe, for now." _I thought. "Come on Zubia! We must run!" I said loudly. I shock her to wake her from her daze. When she started coming to, I grabbed her arm and ran out out of the alley.


	2. To fight for a friend

The evil Palm-tree was still chasing us. And it just so happened to be the middle of the night, so just about everyone was inside. _"How the heck did that happen!? It wasn't even the middle of the day when we left school! In fact, where did the rain go! It was there a second ago! Now, there isn't a drop of it anywhere!"_ I thought angrily. "Evan!" I heard Zubia say. "What, Zubia." I said, still looking forward. "The Cross-dresser isn't behind us anymore!" She replied, breathlessly, causing me to come to a halt. "What?" I asked, letting go of Zubia's arm. "He isn't behind us anymore! We can chill for a second!" She responded, falling to her knees. I looked ahead to see a fountain. "Come Zuba, I see a fountain. I'm thirsty, and I'm guessing you are, too." I told her. "Okay." She said lazily. As we leisurely strolled over to the fountain, you'll never guess who decides to ease out of the shadows behind us. You guessed it, the cross-dressing palm-tree. "Did you miss me?" He asked haughtily. I turned around lazily and replied, "Yeah, but my kid's at a piano recital, and I'm already late, so I'll be leaving now. Tata!" I grabbed Zubia's hand and ran with what energy I had left from running for at least an hour non-stop. As we ran, I swore I heard the palm-tree saying, "What the heck is a Piano recital?" I laughed.

We were still running when I noticed two people walking ahead us. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves. As we got closer, Zubia pointed out that the one on the right seemed to be in a large suit of armor. "Who cares?! That unholy flimflam Palm-Tree guy is hiding in the shadows chasing us, at this point, trying to kill us and all you can think about is some dude in armor?! Maybe he's cosplaying or something" I yelled quietly at her. She looked at the ground. "Sorry Evan, I-I was just saying…" "No Zubia, I'm sorry for yelling. I shouldn't take my frustration out on you. I'm just panicking." I said back to her. I am prone to paranoia, and this situation isn't helping one bit. As we got closer to the people, I decided to make my move. That move being me attempting to run up behind the man in the armor and plead for his help. But, it ended up with me tripping over air, falling onto my computer bag, and, to add to the pain already inflicted upon my frail tail-bone, Zubia falling on top of me. The two people turned around and looked down on us. "What where you two doing?", Inquired the short blonde-haired kid. " W-we were running from that evil palm tree." Zubia stammered. All I could do was nod my head in agreement. "Evil Palm-Tree. Hmm, where have I heard that before?" The short blonde asked himself. "Wait! You mean Envy! Why was he chasing you two?" The armored man suddenly asked. "Well, Uhhh, You see…" We tried to tell them before a young man in a Jalopy looking car had drove up behind the boys, rolled down the window, and proceeded to say, "Maybe they were in cahoots with the homunculi, betrayed them and are now on the run from them." "What gives you the right to say that, you jerk!?" I screamed. "Obviously, you don't know who I am. I happen to be Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang of the Amestris Army. And I already know who you two are. You're both under arrest." He said with an innocent smile. I looked at Zubia, Zubia looked at me. We then proceeded to get up and walked towards the car with our heads down, and stood on either side of the car. When we looked at each other through the car windows, I nodded to Zubia and looked at Mustang, who had on a confident superior smile, that is, until Zubia started running. When he turned around, looked back and grabbed the wheel, I proceeded to punch him in the eye and run for dear life.

Dear lord, What have we gotten ourselves into?

It had been maybe about half an hour since I started running. I still couldn't find Zubia… or that evil Palm-Tree for that matter. I was getting more paranoid by the second. As I ran, I felt something latch on to my left arm and pull me into an alley in that direction (apparently there are a lot of alleys wherever we are). It covered my mouth as an angry Lieutenant with, if you stood at the right angle, looked like half a raccoon mask and the boys passed by in the car. I looked over my shoulder to see none other than Zubia herself, and sighed with relief. "Are you OK, Evan?" She asked me. "I'm fine. But we have t-." I was cut off but something landing in the farthest part of the alley. Then by a car pulling up behind us. The thing in the alley came out of the shadows to be recognized as none other than, big surprise, Palm-Tree! And you'll never guess who hopped out of the car! That's right! The midget, the tin-can and raccoon man! That's when they all started talking at once. "Well, well, well, look who it is! And she brought friends? Great!" "See FullMetal, I told you they were cooperating with the Homunculi!" "They didn't seem like those type people…" "Those are always the one, Al." That was it. That one sentence. It made me snap. "Don't you ever speak about us like that. You speak as if you know us. As if we have some sort of criminal record wherever the heck we are! And You! Envy, Palm-Tree, whatever you're called! Get lost! Go where you're wanted, 'cause it sure as heck ain't here!" I yelled. "As for you three! I don't care what you say about me; just leave Zubia out of it!" "Evan…" Zubia whispered to herself. "Look, I'm the one who got Zubia to run, so take me instead. The last thing Zubia needs is a criminal record." I put my arms out in front of me as Colonel Mustang ran to the car to get his handcuffs. "Evan! Please don't do this! I won't let you! I won't! I won't!" She yelled quietly at me. "You know what Zubia, I forgot to do something." She looked up at me with misty eyes as I put my arms down and strolled casually over to that Gay Palm-Tree. Mustang, FullMetal (That's quite the weird name), Al, and Zubia stared incredulously as I continuously kneed Envy where it hurts, and as he falls over, I proceeded to kick him in the ribs. Once I finished, I picked him up and flipped him into a garbage can. I turned around and looked at Mustang with a smile, "Okay, I'm ready to go!" I said as I strolled over to the car and got in, Zubia following suit as The rest of them stared in awe.


End file.
